1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a smart watch, and more particularly, to a smart watch for generating tactile feedback according to displayed content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the development of small-sized digital devices, a digital watch has been developed as a smart watch that not only marks time but also displays digital content or transmits notification of an external device connected to the smart watch via wireless communication. The smart watch may display digital content, a length of which exceeds that of a display region. The smart watch may display only a portion of digital content and scroll through digital content in order to display the remaining portion.
Thus, a smart watch needs to notify a user how long remaining non-displayed portions of digital content other than a displayed portion of the digital content are present. A conventional scroll bar needs to be displayed together with digital content, and thus, is not suitable for a smart watch with a limited small display region.